At present, blue phase liquid crystal is widely used in liquid crystal display devices due to its excellent performance. When a liquid crystal display panel is applied with a voltage, the blue phase liquid crystal would be “stretched” in vertical direction by a vertical electric field that is formed between pixel electrodes on an array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel and common electrodes on an opposite substrate. A phase of polarized light does not change when the polarized light passes through blue phase liquid crystal that is stretched in vertical direction. That is, a polarization state of the polarized light after passing through the blue phase liquid crystal is the same as a polarization state of the polarized light when the blue phase liquid crystal display panel is not applied with a voltage. In addition, since an absorption axis of an upper polarizing film of the liquid crystal display panel is perpendicular to that of a lower polarizing film of the display panel, light that is emitted by a backlight source cannot pass through the liquid crystal display panel, and thus a bright state of the liquid crystal display panel cannot be obtained. In a word, with respect to the blue phase liquid crystal display panel, the display of each gray-scale cannot be realized only by a vertical electric field.
In order to realize the display of each gray-scale of the blue phase liquid crystal display panel and reduce a driving voltage of blue phase liquid crystal, a horizontal electric field strength of the liquid crystal display panel should be improved. At present, the purpose is generally achieved through optimizing an electrode structure. In traditional In-Plane Switching (IPS) driving method, a penetration depth of a horizontal electric field that is generated by parallel electrodes is limited, and therefore, a relatively high driving voltage is still needed.
With respect to the aforesaid technical problem, a blue phase liquid crystal panel in which the driving voltage can be further reduced is needed.